Transport devices to transport folded products by engaging a transport rod or the like within the pleat or fold of the folded product, hanging the folded product from the rod, and transporting the rod are well known. The referenced patent applications describe transport arrangements of this type. Another transport apparatus is described in German Patent Publication Document DE-OS No. 34 27 558, in which folded products are guided by a transportor device including guide elements or guide rods which are introduced from both sides into the fold of the folded products. The folded products, typically, are groups of paper sheets derived, for example, from a printing machine.
In various arrangements it is desirable to store the folded products, in folded condition, for example in storage bins.